The Hospital
by ikkasyll
Summary: Sasunaru. Only to care the disease, not to care the sick. The University Hospital made many doctors of this sort.
1. Chapter 1

THE HOSPITAL

Summary : "Only to care the disease, not to care the sick. The University Hospital made many doctors of this sort."

Warning: AU, slightly OOC, Yaoi, SasuNaru, bad languages, bad grammar

Disclaimer : fake, not mine

Chapter One

It's one of those nights, when there's no light except the one coming from the outside of their room, and through the thin curtain hanging on their window. And it's also one of those nights, when the room is filled with nothing but pants, moans, gasps, groans, and sometimes cries. This of course should be expected coming from a delicious sex.

It's almost at the end of fall, and though the temperature outside is dropping pretty low to the point where people needs to bundle up, it's heated enough in their bedroom.

It's Naruto's and Sasuke's bedroom, just one of a few rooms of their lodge at the outskirt of Fire County. And it's almost 1 AM when they hear a distinct sound of a car moving at very high speed through empty highway. And at that same moment, Sasuke is spent enough, but Naruto keeps clinging to him, hoping for the second round.

Sasuke reaches up to tug Naruto's hands from the back of his neck. "No baby," he coos. "Let's calls it a night, yeah? I'm tired. And you need your rest," he says softly before pecking on Naruto's lips.

Naruto pouts but loosen his grip at Sasuke's neck. "But you know I'm still hot for you," he whines, as Sasuke rolls from on top of him to bed.

"Of course, cos you're having a fever here," Sasuke says as he lays the back of his hand over Naruto's forehead, which immediately be swatted away by Naruto.

"I am not."

"You are so. And it's getting harder to breathe, isn't it?" Sasuke then flattened his palm over Naruto's chest just below the heart. And before Naruto can respond to it, which Sasuke can almost guess it would only be another denial coming from his boyfriend's mouth, Sasuke quickly adds with slightly stern voice. "I'm driving you to hospital tomorrow. No fucking protest or throwing tantrum, you hear?"

"But-" Naruto trails off as Sasuke shuts him up with one bruising kiss. Naruto knows all too well that Sasuke will just kiss him again whenever he tries to say something in protest. He knows, after all these years they've been together, Sasuke never takes no as an answer. However, Naruto doesn't falter. He needs to say that things again. The things he's been trying to get through Sasuke for forever now. "You know I don't want to be treated at any hospital unless you are there, as a doctor. My doctor would be loved," he says that in a rather high speed, to prevent Sasuke from interrupting him.

Sasuke sighs, slightly irritated, as he lies on his back, eyes up to the ceiling, and brows furrow in a deep thought. "Naruto, please," he says after awhile. He rolls at his side, facing Naruto again with pleading looks. "We've been through this so many times. I'm not going to lose you for a fucking pneumonia. And you know not even one of those goddamn hospitals would fucking admit me as their doctor."

"No. I know this Haruno person, she's been sending you so many propositions letter to lead her team at-"

"I don't fucking knows this Haruno person," Sasuke cuts him off. "And I don't care of her propositions. She should have heard all the bad news about me after all these years. And besides, that woman is coming from a university hospital, right?" He says the words of 'university hospital' as if they bring bad karma.

"But-" Naruto stutters before Sasuke closes his mouth again in a kiss.

"No more buts, you fuss. Now, go to sleep!" Sasuke commands in the way of a father would command his kid.

Naruto sighs in defeat, for this time only, he swears. He is determined to get Sasuke back as a doctor he was. And the fucking pneumonia hopefully will bring something good, despite the situation. Sasuke was never just a doctor to his patients. He was perfect, and he only wanted perfections for his patients. Besides, Naruto would hate himself if he ever admitting defeat from his goddamn ass of a step-brother, with someone as good as Sasuke, way far better of a doctor than that man.

Letting himself be snuggled by his boyfriend, Naruto casts his last words, hopefully to hit Sasuke over the head. "Okay. But just so you know, I'm not gonna be healed. Not by anyone other than you."

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes, but pulls Naruto as close as humanly possible as it's getting pretty chilly at their room.

***

The next morning.

"It's Doctor Haruno here. How does the patient at room 112A condition? Any changes yet?"

Haruno Sakura speaks to her cell phone, as she speeds up her black Porsche Carerra GT down the empty highway. As far as the eye could see, there's nothing but desert all around, and the sun is just fucking pouring all over places, even though it's still 7 in the morning.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be back in…" Sakura stops mid sentence to check on her watch, "two hours. Call Doctor Shizune for any changes, and let me know. Okay. Yes, thank you," and she hangs up.

But suddenly, as Sakura puts her cell phone away, something dark jumps to the road, only seconds away from Sakura's car. Sakura hands and feet move so fast that everything is a streaky blur, except for the object she's trying to avoid.

A fucking black cat with wide green eyes!

Sakura is only vividly aware when she crashes the side of her car to the wall that separates the highway onto two different direction lanes. And that's only hundredth of a second before the cat jumps out of the way and into the barren on the left side of the road.

"Fucking cat!" she curses, and bangs her hands to the wheel. She grabs her phone, which happens to be at the bottom of her car because of the accident, and slides across the center console since the driver door won't open as it's all pressed up against the wall.

She scowls as she checks on her car. The driver side is almost totaled. However, it's a miracle that she's okay. Only some minor injuries on the elbow and knee. She raises her head, turns it around, and finds out that she is actually at her destination already.

A small smile creeps on her face, as someone at the other end of the phone line answering her. "Yeah, I need to have my car towed," she replies. After she finishes giving her direction for the tow truck service, she almost prays to whatever deity up there, that she can finally be able to meet the guy she has so desperately needed.

"I swear to God, I'll fucking kill the guy if he's not home again this time," she muses out loud, regarding of the accident she just got herself into, and the Porsche, of course.

She is practically running across the street to a small house with a small garage attached to it on its left side, which is located almost at the middle of the empty barren. She can only wonder why someone would choose to live in a place such as this. However, she has been to this house for the fourth time now. She just _has_ to meet the guy, and she won't give up the fifth trial if it what it takes to meet the ex-surgeon Uchiha Sasuke.

Fortunately, though, God heard her prayer. She's about to knock on the door, when the door opens so suddenly right on front of her face, and the one who is standing behind it, is actually the one whom she wanted to see.

***

"Hi, uh… Uchiha Sasuke?" she gasps. Definitely in shock at the guy's appearance. He was told to be very handsome, but not _this_ handsome, Sakura muses. Uchiha Sasuke is utterly beautiful. Black hair that compromises with his pale and unblemished skin. A pair of deep pool black eyes that somehow seems to absorb the light all around him. The high cheekbones, the perfect but slightly pale lips, the aristocratic nose and jaw, and the well-built body that's plainly noticeable against his pale green shirt. The Uchiha is a walking sex God.

"Yes?" Sasuke responds, wondering as to how the woman knows his name, and intentionally ignoring the green eyed woman's unabashedly ogle. But then the sight of the smashed Porsche across the street, immediately steals his attention from Sakura. Amusement is visible on his façade as he flickers his black eyes back to Sakura. "Is that yours?" he points his chin to the car.

Sakura smiles rather sheepishly and nods.

"Hn, you just thrashed a fucking Porsche! What a waste!" Sasuke mocks.

"I know, fucking cat!" Sakura mutters.

Sasuke snorts. "So," he says after awhile, "are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?"

He sounds genuinely concern now as he instinctively checks on Sakura for injuries, but couldn't find them. Sakura blushes at the gesture. "I'm fine. I already got myself a tow truck on the way for my car."

Sasuke merely shrugs.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Who're you talking to?" Comes Naruto's meekly voice.

The sapphire eyes man stops at Sasuke's side and leisurely slides his arm around the other's waist, looking up to his boyfriend curiously. He, somehow, hasn't realized Sakura just yet, who for some reason staring at Naruto in a way that makes Sasuke wants to clean his own throat.

"Oh, I know you. You're the one that sent Sasuke the letters, an Assistant-Professor from Konoha University Hospital. Isn't it?" Naruto says merrily, as he finally aware of the third person's existence. Naruto moves a few inches away from Sasuke, and pulls his arm back to himself, to avoid some weird respond from the woman.

However, Sakura doesn't seem to mind. She smiles warmly to Naruto, as she offers her hand and says, "Yes. The name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. From Department of Cardiothoracic Surgery." She sounds pretty proud of herself.

Naruto smiles back, and takes the hand. "Uzumaki Naruto," he gives out his own name. They shake hands for a moment before Sakura turns to Sasuke, who seems to be spacing out, that he's ignoring Sakura. Naruto nudges him on his side, and literally commands him to take Sakura's hand with the little flicker of his piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, yes," Sasuke mumbles, almost inaudible, as he reluctantly takes Sakura's hand, and shakes it in his own hand.

Naruto throws an apologetic smile, as they both let go. He nudges Sasuke out of the way, and invites Sakura into the house.

Once inside, Naruto gestures to Sakura to take a sit at where ever she wants it, while Sasuke follows slowly into the room, hesitantly sits on his usual coach. "So," Naruto starts, "coffee?" he offers to Sakura.

Sakura simply smiles to him, showing him the dimples on her pretty cheeks, and answers, "Black, please, and thanks."

"No problem. Sasuke?" Naruto turns to his boyfriend who absentmindedly tracing a pattern on the armchair with his left index finger.

Sasuke raises his head at Naruto's query. "Um, JD?" he answers almost unsurely it's cute.

However, Naruto only rolls his eyes at Sasuke's choice. Like, JD in the morning? Doesn't seem to suit.

There's this awkward silence after Naruto left the room to their kitchen. Sasuke is fidgeting with the hem of his sleeveless shirt, while Sakura is thinking the best possible way to start things out. However, Sakura is kind of surprised by herself, as to what her mouth suddenly says, "I presume you do know why I'm here, don't you?"

Sasuke looks up to him, slightly uninterested. "Yes. And you do know my answer already," he says nonchalantly.

Sakura takes a deep breath and slowly letting it out, as if to brace herself at whatever Sasuke might throws at her, before she starts again, "I know where you were coming from, Uchiha-san. But," she stops at mid sentence to look at Sasuke's expression, which is quite unchanging, and she continues, "just consider I'm here to offer you a job, yeah?"

Sasuke merely smiles a lopsided grin, still looks uninterested as he moves his fingers under his shirt, and scratching at different spots across his chest, while at the same time, Naruto comes to view.

"Thank you," Sakura says politely, as Naruto sets his coffee at the table.

Naruto only smiles at her, and handing Sasuke his JD, before slowly lowering himself in front of Sasuke, to peek at his boyfriend's eyes, which is glued to the mat below. "You absolutely have to accept the offer, Sasuke," he says.

Sasuke raises his eyes as he snaps, "Stop getting involved like you're my fucking wife, Naruto!"

Naruto merely chuckles. "Oh, but I am, baby," he retorts teasingly and walking nonchalantly back to the kitchen.

"Asshole," Sasuke mutters, face redden slightly, feigning to scratch his arm, and then gulping his JD.

Sakura smiles at the scene, and waits for Sasuke's answer, because she believes it is Sasuke's turn now.

"I'm not interested to work in a dreary place like fucking university hospital," he declares. "I don't want to have to follow the orders barked out by a fucking professor, y'know." Sasuke sighs softly before he continues his speech. "I'd rather be a wandering doctor. I wouldn't even mind living off of a partner either. You know what I mean?"

Suddenly, right before Sasuke's last word, there is a loud crashing sound from the kitchen. As if Naruto was angry and threw some plates to the wall, or just lost his grip, at Sasuke's statement about wouldn't mind living without a partner.

Well, at least that's what Sasuke believes Naruto would do after hearing such statement. "Naruto, don't take your frustration out to the innocent!" and so he yells.

However, "You are right," is what it takes for Sakura to make Sasuke returns to her. "Right about now, the Konoha University hospital has became a rotten place, led by some incompetent crippled-ass who called himself a professor, and has the power to determine everything. From medications they prescribe, to the medical procedures to be carried out," Sakura is practically musing out loud. "However," she stops to take a breath, "you will help me to take that position, in order to change the USC Hospital."

Regarding Sakura for a moment, Sasuke doesn't respond at first. He knows without needing to be told that the woman sitting across him is currently nominating herself for the next professor of the USC hospital. But Sasuke's answer comes when he suddenly laughs out loud, much to Sakura's irritation. Sakura is still slightly taken aback, when Sasuke explains himself.

"Hn," Sasuke says. "You are not the first to ever say those fucking things," he mocks. "It's typical in any election. What makes you different?" he asks finally, almost too sharply.

***


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hn," Sasuke says. "You are not the first to ever say those fucking things," he mocks. "It's typical in any election. What makes you different?" he asks finally, almost too sharply._

_***  
_

THE HOSPITAL 2

Now that was just a simple question. Yet the answer is pretty complicated now that Sakura has to think about it. But one thing Sakura is sure of, that the ex-surgeon didn't ask her about how she would change the Konoha Hospital, or how she would lead the hospital once she has elected, that would make her somehow a different leader than the previous leaders. She knows somewhat that this Sasuke guy doesn't want to know anything about that; he doesn't give a damn of the politics going in the hospital. At least this guy has been a victim of a misused political power in his previous hospital, that is what Sakura has learned about Sasuke Uchiha's background.

Judges by that, Sakura presumes, the only thing Sasuke really wants to know is what best that she can do for her patients who come to the hospital for help. And wasn't that why Sakura coming in the first place to look for Sasuke Uchiha? Because after learning years ago from an NGO camp in Congo about this guy, she still somewhat in an awe at how Sasuke had operated. He was quick, he was precise, he didn't hesitate, he was highly effective, totally efficient. Nah, Sakura doesn't exaggerate things. What she tries to tell is that Sasuke was one of the best medics Sakura has ever known.

But, hey! Maybe Sakura can answer Sasuke with, "It's because of _you_. You're one of the best medics I've ever known. And because I'm going to have you to work with me, and that will absolutely differentiate me with the former professor"?

Nah, that's a joke. But really, what's there that Sakura needed to do more? She has been giving her all to the hospital, to the patients. She just like Sasuke has said previously doesn't mind living by herself. She only wants the best for her patients, and that, somehow hardly ever goes along with the professor's policies.

And always the professor!

Whatever, Sakura already has some plans to reform the hospital. She even readied herself to fight the whole traditions in the Konoha University Hospital.

Sasuke can see how Sakura all tenses up. _This woman is sure has something for me_, Sasuke smiles to himself, as he lets his eyes fall to the pile of papers Sakura has sent him the other days.

"So, Batista, is it?" Sasuke queries after minutes gone by with nothing but silence.

Sakura perks up at the question. "Yes, yes!" Sakura answers eagerly. She rises her head a little higher, "that's what I wrote in my letters. And will be the main focus of my thesis. You know, to repair a 'broken heart' without having to replace it with the another one." Sakura blushes when she realized what she's said. Really, repair a broken heart? What kind of medical terms was that?

Sasuke smirks. "Oh yeah, I believe by reducing the _cardiac ventricle_* of the 'broken heart' by cutting that heart directly," Sasuke responds to her, mimicking a pair of quotes with his fingers. "And I also believe its difficulty can be considered as the apex in any surgical procedure of _cardiothoracic_ surgery," Sasuke adds, "thus making it unpopular surgery."

"True. I don't know any doctor in Konoha that had pulled the Batista. In Japan though, I only know one doctor but it wasn't really successful, I mean – "

"The patient died in the third day after the operation," Sasuke supplies. "And that doctor fucking killed himself out of shame."

Sakura bites her lower lip. She can't help that his derisive attitude is rather… tempting. She has to compose herself though, before saying her agreement, "Yeah, the patient's heart experienced some complications after the surgery. The hospital decided to stabilize the patient first before conducting another operation. But it seemed that the patient couldn't be stabilized, I don't know, and the heart just failed at the third day." Sakura finishes with a shrug.

"Heh, figure," Sasuke snorts.

Sakura decides she doesn't like the attitude. No, she is annoyed. "Well, I don't think you can pull the same attitude when you're the one doing the operation." Ah, but that wasn't truthfully so. Sasuke might prevail given the change. Might.

Sasuke merely smirks, and then he yawns. "Probably," he says dismissively. "After all, I'm not interested."

Sakura's green eyes widen in shock.

"I gotta take a shower…" and for a good measure, he adds, "and a dobe to do. So go home!" He pulls himself up from his couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Wait!" Sakura calls.

But Sasuke merely waves his hand over his shoulder, doesn't even bother to turn around. "Have a nice day," he says.

Sakura is not having it. She stands up from her seat and chases Sasuke to the kitchen. "Wait. We haven't finished yet! Uchiha-san!" Sakura yells as she practically jumps to grab Sasuke's shoulder. "I won't let someone with talent such as yours to –"

"Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly yells, and he jumps forward as Sakura looks at the object that has her words cut off and the raven so panicked.

It's Naruto. He is out cold, lifeless, lying in a weird angle on the floor, surrounded by splinters of ceramic dishes. One of his hands lies weakly over his midriff, as if he was holding it before he collapsed, while the other is trapped between his body and the floor.

Kneeling down beside the unconscious man, Sasuke gently turning him to a more comfortable position, before checking on Naruto's vital. While at the same moment, Sasuke is mentally beating the life out of himself. He should have known when he heard the crashing sound; it was at that time when Naruto had collapsed. And what did he do? He fucking yelled something stupid to Naruto!

"His breathing has stopped, I still got the pulse going," Sasuke says quickly. He soon presses the side of his face gently against Naruto's chest, as his index lightly drumming at the top of the rib and notices the hollowness, as if what were supposed to be there had gone missing, or rather… unable to re-inflate.

"It's _Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary-Emphysema_," Sasuke deduces.

"I'll call an ambulance," Sakura pipes in, pulling her pink Iphone.

At Sakura's announcement, Sasuke is already moving over one of the counters with a drawer, and starts rummaging through it. "It's too late. It's been too long since he first collapsed!" he says, as he finds a pen from the drawer, and quickly pulling the ink from it. Next, he immediately jumps to the fridge and grabs a bottle of whiskey.

Sakura watches Sasuke's every movement confusedly, but keeps calling the ambulance anyway. And her confusion only grows when Sasuke breaks the pen into two pieces, then holding the two pieces together in one hand as he pours the hard liquor over the two pieces.

Sakura somehow knows it will sterilize the two pieces somewhat. But what is Sasuke going to do anyway?

"Wait, wait, Sasuke! What are you – "

"Hold him down!"

"Wha – ?"

"Fucking prick's already having an acute pneumonia. He fucking refused to be treated. I'm not going to see him dies because of stupid _Emphysema_ complication. So help me up! And fucking hold him down!" Sasuke is practically screaming his last two sentences to Sakura.

As much as Sakura wants to disagree with whatever Sasuke is about to do with his unconscious boyfriend, Sakura can only oblige. She grabs Naruto's shoulders and holding them tightly against the linoleum floor, waiting anxiously for Sasuke to make the next moves.

"This moron here," Sasuke starts again, in a surprisingly mild tone, "he's got one crazy temper. We worked together at Oto Hospital. He was a nurse there," Sasuke pauses in favor of ripping Naruto's t-shirt off, "He followed me all the way to Congo, five years ago, despite of having to live an easy and comfortable life – well, not in this… _house_, cos it's definitely a shit hole. And fucking telling me how he'll never go into surgery with a doctor other than me."Sasuke is smiling softly at the end of his speech, eyes fixed at the unconscious man beneath him lovingly.

Sakura sees this. He sees how Sasuke looks over to Naruto as if he's the only sunshine in the man's world. Onyx eyes warm and gleaming with affection, despite of the rather unkind words he has said about his lover. In one way or another, Sakura just can't move her eyes from Sasuke, she's somewhat melted into Sasuke's voice, and the softness that graces his feature.

So when Sasuke suddenly stabbing one of Naruto's sides, just a few inches above his diaphragm, with the sharp end of one of the broken pen pieces, she can only cringe, and her breath hitches. She is totally caught off guard.

"What are you - !" Sakura shouts in disbelief and shocked, as she tries her hard to hold Naruto's shoulders firmly.

Naruto cries out loud at the painful incursion, he shoots his hand to Sasuke's arm, grabbing it and digging his nails on the skin, as the sharp piece punctures a hole on one of his midriffs. Blood is spilling out of the small hole, as tears rolling down Naruto's scared cheeks. But he isn't the only one bleeding there. Blood is also spilling from Sasuke's arms, as Naruto's nails tear his skin open. Sakura bites her lips, and planting a death grip on each of Naruto's shoulders.

"How could you even think of…!" She trails off, as she sees Naruto is slowly calming down. In addition to that, Naruto is only making a small whimper as Sasuke stabs the last piece into his other side.

Sakura only watches as Sasuke giving him a CPR.

Her brain immediately begins to work and tries to connect everything in. He had said _Obstructive Pulmonary Emphysema_. To put it simple, there are massive destructions of the alveoli*. When the alveoli are destroyed, this will cause the small airways to collapse. Though the constriction of air passage isn't always immediately deadly, however with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Emphysema, there's hardly any gas exchange due to the damaged alveoli, and the air is literally escaped the lung and trapped in the cavity between the lung and the wall of Naruto's thorax, thus it increases the air pressure inside the thorax. As a result to this, the lung fails to re-inflate as it's supposed to after exhalation, regardless of any respiration.

Sasuke must have noticed the reverberating sounds, percussion-like-tones, when he checked Naruto's vital before his dreaded action.

So currently, Sakura is replaying the whole scene that has happened before in her head. Sasuke used a pen to puncture a hole in the wall of Naruto's thorax. That is to relieve the air pressure inside, and allow the lung to re-expand.

Nevertheless, _could such violent procedure be allowed?_ Sakura thinks. _But if it wasn't for this… Naruto would have… most definitely died!_

Naruto is gasping for air, almost desperately, as Sasuke's done giving him a CPR. "Hey, there," Sasuke coos, eyes soft, "d'you know you fuckin' scare me, Dobe?" Sasuke's tone and expression speak up the volume.

Naruto sparkling blue eyes are a mix of guilt and regret. "So-sorry…" he gasps, barely audible.

"You said you'll only be examined by me. You risked your life for something so petty, Dobe!" Sasuke doesn't want to guilt tripping him, but he can't help it. The Dobe deserves it. But this time, before Naruto can respond to him, Sasuke's leaning over. "Don't do this to me again, okay?" he begs. Naruto merely nods, smiling weakly. "I love you," is Sasuke's respond, before he pecks Naruto's parted lips tenderly.

Sakura can only smile over the little display of affection. And she is glad that they can bring back Naruto from unconsciousness. However, she knows she shouldn't forget why she is there in the first place. She just can't give up on Sasuke. But, could she actually take advantage from everything that just happened? Besides, she just can't help herself thinking that maybe this incident can change Sasuke's mind. Even if it's only a wishful thinking, Sakura decides that she should try again.

"So," Sakura is being bold, "what do you think now?"

"Huh? What do I think about what?" Sasuke asks though he has already known what it will be about, as he lies on his back next to Naruto, lacing their hands together between them.

Sakura huffs, she moves for a little comfort on the floor, before saying, "It was four years ago, when I first saw you… in that NGO you were mentioned before."

"You were there?" Sasuke looks up to her. Slightly confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes. I saw your operation." Sasuke raises his eyebrow, half-encouraging Sakura to continue. "It was this man, old, and skinny, injured by an explosion. Wires penetrated through his right side." Sakura eyes are staring at some random spots on the wall in front of her as she is reminiscing the past, while his two audiences listen quietly — or perhaps only Naruto, as Sasuke rolls on his right side, kissing the back of Naruto's hand, not giving Sakura full attention, again.

Sakura notices this, but she continues anyway, "In order to take them out without damaging the muscles or veins, it would require approximately an hour, in a hospital, without any kind of shortage like what we had in the facilities back then. And I supposed you knew you were gonna have to do it in much shorter times because of his age. So, I decided to time you in order to test your ability."

Now that catches Sasuke's attention. "You timed me?" he shoots. "How was my time?" He asks curiously, grinning cockily as he rolls on his chest.

_Cocky motherfucker!_ Sakura mutters inwardly, narrowing her eyes to Sasuke, as he continues on his story, purposely ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke groans to this, as Naruto is snickering softly at Sasuke's annoyance. "You know, I could barely follow your absolute precision work of scalpel with my own eyes. In addition to that, your team's movements were highly efficient, it was like watching a great jazz band performance, and I don't even like jazz."

"Are you there, yet? So, how was my time?" Sasuke persists annoyingly, as Sakura stops talking.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "You did it in a goddamn unbelievable 21 minutes and 17 seconds," she says before adding for a good measure, "Prick..." and shakes her head.

Sasuke's cocky grin merely grows.

Unfortunately, as much as Sakura wants to punch that grin out of the… ugh, beautiful lips… she can't stop herself from giggling softly at Sasuke's cockiness. It seems like Sasuke's smile is really contagious, however crooked, however annoying it is.

"So," Sakura pushes herself to start again, "with that kind of talent, do you really want to just rot away in here, in this… _shit hole_?" she says, regretfully, and adding, "Think about Naruto-kun's condition."

Sasuke's face stiffen a little, he looks down to Naruto. Then, there's a sound of siren from afar, the three know without needing to look it's the ambulance Sakura has called. While Naruto nodes, eyes full of pleas for Sasuke to just accept Sakura's offer. He squeezes Sasuke's hand a little, when he sees doubt on Sasuke's façade.

At that time being, onyx eyes seem to linger on sapphire eyes, as they hold their conversation in silence. One set seems hesitant, as the other begs with all its might to persuade the first set. Then the onyx one falters, as the owner sighs.

"Ok. You win," Sasuke mumbles, and Naruto smiles, a little weakly, but still reaches his eyes. "I still have to operate you, right?"

Naruto nods happily. "Yes, please," he says.

"So, that means…!" and Sakura pipes in, unable to contain herself.

"That means one condition, Haruno," Sasuke states.

"Shoot," Sakura says. She rises from the floor, as the ambulance's is pulling closer to the house.

"I'll get full authority on whoever I want to be in my team."

Sakura pauses from straighten up, "You'll include me in your list, right? Cos that's my thesis after all."

Sasuke's merely laughs. And then, "Well, I gotta see your performance before I can decide on that," he says, shrugging annoyingly.

But, with the way Naruto just shakes his head, Sakura knows the guy is merely taunting her.

***

A/N. Ok, so I honestly don't know anything about Batista in the Japan, who had attempted it, when, and how. At least, in my country not even a single doctor had. Heh.

A/N. "_Emphysema_ (pronounced /ˌɛmfɨˈziːmə/) is a lung disease, characterized by an abnormal, permanent enlargement of air spaces distal to the terminal bronchioles. The disease is coupled with the destruction of walls, but without obvious fibrosis. It is often caused by exposure to toxic chemicals, including long-term exposure to tobacco smoke." - As written in Wikipedia.

A/N. *An alveolus (plural: alveoli, from Latin alveolus, "little cavity") is an anatomical structure that has the form of a hollow cavity. Found in the lung, the pulmonary alveoli are spherical outcroppings of the respiratory bronchioles and are the primary sites of gas exchange with the blood.

A/N. I'd like to apologize in advance, for whatever mistakes I'd probably made in explaining any medical terms or procedures. Not a doctor whatsoever and this is only a FICTION, a FICTION! ^^a

A/N. Pleasee review, tell me what you think about the fic, or I'll throw Kisame at you. ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

A/n. Ah, hell, Indonesia has been very very hot lately. Where is my air conditioner? Oh, yes, it still in the HyperMart.

A/n. Lemon anyone?

The Hospital 3

"Do I really have to wear this?" Sasuke asked, scowling as he is fumbling with his tie.

It's been three weeks after Naruto's surgery. Sasuke was, thanks to Sakura's connection, able to get a job as a part time doctor in a general hospital at downtown Konoha, and that allowed him to perform a surgery for Naruto. And to be fairly quick, the surgery went well. However, Sasuke should have been working at the Konoha University Hospital five days after Sakura's appearance at their house. It just that he refused to leave Naruto's side as his boyfriend was recovering. So that left Sakura rolling her eyes, and postponing everything she had been prepared for Sasuke, like how she even had Sasuke scheduled for an operation in the third day after Sasuke finally working in the hospital.

"Yes, you do," Naruto replies, as he is approaching his boyfriend in front of their full body length mirror, at their new house—a small apartment but more decent than their previous house in the outskirt of Fire Country. He's been recovering very well through the whole three weeks under Sasuke's strict supervisions. Said that Sasuke was going to let go off the job if Naruto hadn't fully recovered in time they get to work at the hospital. Yep, Sakura also got Naruto transferred into the Konoha Hospital from his previous work place at the Fire Country General Hospital, all under Sasuke's request, or rather demand, saying that Naruto is going to be the first man in his team list.

Sakura just can't complain about this, for Naruto is the only remnant of Sasuke's previous prefect team at the NGO, and also the fact that they are closed together, they should make a formidable team at the operation room.

"Here, let me help," Naruto says again, standing closely to Sasuke while fixing the tie for him.

It's been Naruto's idea for Sasuke to wear a tie in his first day, just like what he has to say, "First impression is mattered. Especially to someone like you with bad rumors and all," Naruto is regarding Sasuke's past in the Oto Hospital when he got fired.

Sasuke chuckles to this. "Of course. Says a man who told me I was better than a _certain doctor_," he remarks smartly—regarding Naruto's stepbrother, the one who had stolen everything from them—before starting to undo his tie, just as soon as Naruto got it done.

"Hey—!" Naruto protests, pouting a little, but Sasuke's merely smirking deviously, cupping Naruto's ass with both hands, and pulling the smaller man tightly against his body.

"I think we still have some times for a little morning sex," he says seductively, wiggling his brows and rubbing his clothed semi erection into Naruto's hip.

"No!" Naruto gasps, almost annoyed.

"Oh why, but yes, baby," Sasuke says, pushing Naruto back toward their bed, lips ghosting over the chubbier pair.

"No, Sasuke—" Naruto persists, but carefully moving backward, "what did I say about first imp—"

"We're not going to be late," Sasuke cuts him off, "if that's what you worried of…" He adds, before cupping a hand over Naruto's crotch, groping it just right to make Naruto shivering and squirming.

"Fuck! Ah!" Naruto gasps, he grabs the front of Sasuke's beige shirt, and clutching it tightly, almost frantically, torn between his sudden need for the man in front of him and his sense to stop Sasuke right there and then for they only have less than an hour to make it to the hospital. Just because Naruto doesn't want to be late in their first day.

Sasuke is smirking down at his boyfriend; hand keeps on fondling Naruto's member obstinately until it's hard and hot in his grip. "Now, can you still say no?" he teases, smiling seductively.

"No!" Naruto breaths out, before he pulls on the collar of Sasuke's beige shirt and brings their lips together into an open-mouthed kiss, all tongues and teeth, sloppy and needy, making both men moan in unison.

When the need of air becomes urgent, they break apart panting, resting their foreheads together, before returning to each other in different angles. Tongues tangle together continuing their previous battle, which Naruto gladly surrenders a moment later.

Naruto's hands just found their place inside Sasuke's shirt, traveling up and down Sasuke's chest, touching all sensitive spots and eliciting a low growl from the depth of Sasuke's throat while Sasuke fumbles with his belt buckle and button.

Sasuke manages to yank Naruto's pants and boxers down the smaller man's hips, letting them fall around Naruto's feet, before grabbing Naruto's hard length and running his hand slowly from base to tip and back up again.

"Oh, fuck…" Naruto mutters, throwing his head back, exposing his neck for Sasuke to attack.

"That's what I intended to do, baby." Sasuke smiles, kissing Naruto's pulse up to his ear, tugging his ear lobe before moving back to his lips—hand starts stroking Naruto's lower member faster, until it's leaking profusely. Sasuke grins to this, tightening his grip slightly, and rubbing his thumb slowly over the slit.

"God, Sasuke, please," Naruto whimpers against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's grin grows a little wider. "Please what?" he asks, before kissing Naruto again, voice low and dangerous.

"Just fuck me or get me off," Naruto moans, feeling his stomach starts tensing.

Sasuke groans as Naruto's words only arouse him more beyond belief. "Take off your shirt and get on the bed," he commands in a low growl, he pulls his hand from Naruto's member, and earns him a low grunt from the smaller man at the lost contact.

But Naruto quickly obliges, he yanks his shirt off before moving backward on the bed, eyes never leaving Sasuke as the other man sliding off his pants and boxers. When Sasuke finally crawls on top of him, he moves agonizingly slowly, smirking all the way.

Naruto can only watch breathlessly as Sasuke leans down to his waist.

"Ah! Fuck, Sasuke, stop!" he suddenly moans gutturally, arching his back excruciatingly, as Sasuke licks down his length. "Don't-don't-tease-please…" Naruto pants slipping his hand under their so many pillows and practically chucks the tube of lube at Sasuke.

Sasuke catches it with a grin, uncapping it slowly.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Naruto says through gritted teeth as Sasuke pours some on his fingers.

Sasuke chuckles while coating his hard dick in lube. He leans down to place a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, before he leans back up again, and puts his hands on either sides of Naruto, and pushes inside hard and fast, hitting the prostate head on and releasing a strangled moan from the man beneath him.

And as much as Sasuke wants to move, he waits for Naruto to come down from his current high and adjust, saying something utterly useless while waiting, "Hey Naruto, do you think we can fuck somewhere in the hospital? It would be hilarious."

"Fuck, Sasuke! Fucking move al-ah!-ready!" Naruto grumbles, arching up and shuddering as he lifts his legs to wrap around his lover's hips and trying to make Sasuke to move, but feels the tip of his boyfriend's cock pressing into his prostate some more.

Groaning quietly, Sasuke starts to move, thrusting into Naruto's body and rocking back out again, picking up the pace with each thrust, hitting the small bundle of Naruto's prostate with every hard thrust.

"God, Sasuke… so… fucking… good…" Naruto says between gasps, dropping his head onto the mattress, rocking his hips up to meet Sasuke's thrusts, again and again until he can feel his muscles starting to tense up and his wall to clamp down the moving member with his increasing need of release.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke groans, plunging into his boyfriend faster and faster. "You feel so fucking good, Naruto."

"Gods!" is all Naruto can manage as Sasuke pumps his throbbing cock at the same pace of his thrusts.

Soon, Sasuke can feel Naruto's muscles tighten even more as his orgasm takes over. "Sasuke…" he lets out final cry as he explodes all over Sasuke's hand and their stomachs.

Sasuke is not far behind, he is shooting his load inside Naruto, bitting on his boyfriend's shoulder as he rides it out, until the tremors subside, and he collapses on top of Naruto.

Naruto runs a hand along Sasuke's spine as Sasuke comes down from his high, kissing aimlessly at Naruto's skin until his heartbeat slowing down to normal. Naruto pulls himself up a little when Sasuke moves off him, watching his boyfriend gathering up their clothes in one hand before turning back to him with a dazzling smile.

"Okay Dobe, we need to go to work now," he says nonchalantly, leaning down to nip at Naruto's bottom lip and then pulling him to a sitting position on their bed.

All Naruto can do is groaning, while Sasuke smirking at him and making a soft chuckling that got under Naruto's skin.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you, fucker!" Naruto gripes, throwing a pillow at Sasuke, which only doubles up Sasuke's laughter.

***

"Welcome to Konoha University Hospital, Sasuke, Naruto," Sakura greets exceedingly politely. As Sasuke and Naruto arrive at the hospital's front door. Konoha Hospital is big, the kind of building which you could easily mistaking it with a grandeur hotel once you got on it's porch and see the building in close, it is simply beautiful. Sasuke can hear how glad Sakura is sounded. Almost like a little child who has just been given a new toy. Or rather, an adult who just received a new weapon to win her war.

"Don't get me wrong, Haruno. I'm not here for you. I'm here to look for patients and create a new team again."

Sakura façade doesn't seem to falter. She only answers, "Fine. I'll support you to the best of my abilities."

She wants to say more stuff, but Naruto suddenly cuts her of by raising his hand. "One question, if you please, Haruno-san?"

"Okay," Sakura looks at the rather cute blond who standing a little behind his boyfriend, blue eyes shining and all. But then again, something in those mesmerizing blue makes Sakura nervous as to what kind of question the blond would ask her, it is as if those deep blue pools are trying to strip her of what's hidden beneath her emerald eyes.

"The Batista, it's an important operation for you, right? Then why don't you do it yourself?" He asks with expression that reminds Sakura of a child.

However, Sakura stiffens for a little at the question. She closes her eyes for a while, as if trying to gain some nerve before answering. "I can't," she says. "If I attempt it and fail, it only will obstruct my path of becoming professor."

Naruto frowns, while Sasuke smirking. The raven hair doctor can see that coming.

"So, you're only using the bastard, then?" Naruto asks, disliking the possibility.

"I…" Sakura stutters as Sasuke turns to the blond and ruffling his hair.

"How far can you be more blond, dobe?" He snickers.

"Bastard," Naruto says, warningly.

"It's obvious. She only wants to collect data of a successful surgical procedure," Sasuke turns back at Sakura, and taunts, "And that's why she need help from a genius like me, right? And not just that, if an outsider like me attempts and fails, I would be the only one troubled and have to take the blame for it. In other words, my failure won't obstruct her path to become a professor."

Sasuke's smirk grows wider at her crestfallen looks.

Naruto's forehead creases as he considers Sasuke's every word. He decides that he doesn't like it one bit, and the fact that Sakura is unable to deny it. But still, the bastard needs some works, some patients to take care. He won't mind having the bastard waits for him like a pet at home when he works, but it's only annoyed Naruto when Sasuke gets frustrated over not having anything to do.

Well, Naruto thought, it's up to the bastard, now. But only for one good measure, Naruto says, "So, you mean you're gonna throw all of these raw at Sasuke. And then you're gonna kick him out once he fails, and replace him with other surgeon." They are statements, not questions.

Sakura, however, is regaining her composure and she shrugs. She wouldn't be an assistant-professor for nothing apparently. "Well, this may be my thesis in the first place. But you know you can pay someone to do all the works for you, don't you?"

Sasuke laughs suddenly. He laughs. And once he starts he doesn't know how to stop. That's cheating, no doubt about it. Even somebody with no medical background can be a professor this way. "And you say you're gonna change this hospital?" he asks, mockingly between his laughter.

"Nothing is wrong with that," Sakura shrugs, "everybody does that sometimes. Doesn't important which road you take, as long as it will take you to your destination. You think how I've become an Assistant-Professor?"

Sakura is testing his ground by telling Sasuke these. Sasuke can just walks off her in any time now, thinking that Sakura is no different than any people whose wants is only becoming a leader of any organization, who doesn't even care anything so long she can gets what she wants. However, Sasuke is still standing on front of her, face only showing mild interest rather than anything negative, while his smirk is growing.

However, Sasuke moves back, so he is standing next to Naruto. He slings an arm leisurely on Naruto's shoulder and says, "I don't think you even need me, Haruno."

Naruto looks up to him, brows creasing in dislike. "Sasu—"

"I do, Sasuke," Sakura cuts Naruto off. "As I said earlier, I'll support you to the best of my abilities. I'll even join you in the operation room. And don't even start to talk about failure, because I know we'll never get there."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke says, staring straight to Sakura's eyes.

"Have you ever actually doubt your own skill, Uchiha-san?" Sakura taunts.

Sasuke can't help but laughing to the challenge. While Naruto looks up to him from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke loves challenge, just as much as he loves admiration. Naruto knows Sasuke won't simply back down from any challenge, his ego is just way too big to say no to challenge.

***

A/N. Ok, so, what do you think of the lemon? Is it freshened you up? No? *sigh dejectedly* Ah, well, this is only a little filler for the next chapter.

A/N. For **i love athrun, KoTenshi **and **narutolover15**, thanks for the review. Much love!

A/N. Don't forget to review guys, thanks. Ja!


End file.
